Immortal Wish Pretty Cure
by Ryta-chan
Summary: It's been seven years since the Cures of Dream High arose and defeated Malevolent. Now, they're all getting their lives underway, well almost all of them. When a new force of evil uproars, a certain veteran Cure forces herself to transform once again to save the world from one endless nightmare.


"Every nation, every human, every organism, living and non-living, they all belong to particular realm..so, if I were to become ruler of all the realms...would the entire universe, belong to me?" A dark voice asked in a darker room.

"Are you kidding me?" Titania spat in complete confusion. She was inside what appeared to be court-like room that resided in the hyperspace between the Heart of Dreams and the human realm. She gawked at the lavender hair girl in front of her, her rose colored eyes right about ready to twitch. Obviously, what the girl asked her was _way _out of her authority.

"Queen Titania, does it look like I'm kidding you?" Sensaina asked. She appeared to be older and deeper toned in front of the Queen. Her now dark blue eyes were serious and both her fists were balled with one of them holding a dreamstone.

"Hideki senses, I feel it too, surely you can't feel as if something as serious as Malevolent is arising." Sensaina pointed out.

"Yes, but..Sensaina, it could take months, years, before this 'new evil' makes it's first move." Titania argued," I don't feel the need to put the Pretty Cure burden on you."

"You sure felt that need several years ago." Sensaina countered.

Titania took a large breath and placed her hand onto her forehead," I don't feel the need to place the burden of Pretty Cure on you _anymore._"

"I can't see why not." Sensaina stubbornly said as she stomped a foot," Besides, I'm older now, I know what I'm doing. Not to mention I now have-"

"-Sensaina!" Titania yelled out of pent up frustration. Sensaina was startled and defensively took a step back.

"I don't like admitting this but, you're a woman now." Titania responded," You have your whole life ahead of you, and don't you start going to that human university in the spring?"

"Queen Titania, I am twenty-one years old!" Sensaina shouted in her defense," I spent the last two years at the Heart of Dreams with Hideki and it's only been a few weeks since we came back, yet we can still feel this enormous dark aura.."

"I can't leave this decision within my hands only," Titania pointed out.

"Then we can get Doki and Toki's opinion." Sensaina suggested.

"I've got a better idea.." Titania said as she took off her crown. Sensaina silently gasped, she'd never seen Titania without it.

"Sensaina, do you still carry around your Dreamkeeper?" Titania asked.

"Of course," Sensaina rummaged through her burgundy purse and retrieved her Dreamkeeper. It didn't feel the same as it use to, that much she'd admit, but it could still as use to. Titania floated it towards herself and examined it. She smiled a smile of nostalgia as she looked at the Dreamkeeper. Though she had seen it that many of times, it still was rather special to her in a way. Sensaina looked away awkwardly as she saw Titania having a moment with her Dreamkeeper.

Then, Titania began to wiggle out the large pink gemstone in crown.

"What the...?" Sensaina squinted. Titania carefully inserted the gemstone in the Dreamkeeper.

"Specialize!" She cried, and with that a beautiful figure with pink wavy hair and blue appeared.

"Cr...Cressida..." Sensaina gazed in awe.

"It's been quite a while hasn't it, Sensaina?" Cressida's spirit beamed.

Sensaina's mouth was wide open without a word on her lips. She stood there awkwardly and twisted her foot against the ground.

"Ah for the love of.." Titania said under her breath as she rolled her eyes," Cressida, we need to settle an argument!"

"If it's about which colors look good on you, I told you last week they were any shade of blue, mauve, bright pinks, and turquoise." Cressida giggled.

"You actually summon her for things like that...?" Sensaina asked skeptically.

Titania reddened as she slammed her fist onto the table before her," That's not why we're arguing! Look, Sensaina here wants to be a Pretty Cure again.."

"You mean, she wants to arise once more as Cure Songstress?" Cressida asked.

"Well, not exactly..." Sensaina trailed off," But, something's coming, Hideki and I can feel it!"

Cressida furrowed her brows and crossed her arms. After a few moments of thought, Cressida spoke once more.

"Even though I'm not physically here, I've been sensing something strange too." Cressida confessed.

Sensaina lit up, even though the situation didn't call for it. She looked over to Titania," See, Cressida can sense it!"

"Who said I couldn't?!" Titania shouted," So then for you to transform back to Cure Songstress.."  
"Yeah, about that," Sensaina held out her opened fist, revealing a dreamstone. This wasn't her original violet dreamstone that could turn her into Cure Songstress. This dreamstone, it was black, but not necessarily corrupted. In it's center was a silver crescent moon and three stars on it's side.

"Another..dreamstone?" Titania asked as she looked at it.

"I don't know how it came into being, but all I know is that..it belongs to me."

"But how do you know?" Cressida asked.

"I..I..I just do!" Sensaina said, she turned away knowing her response sounded pathetic.

"I guess this means, with a new threat, a new Cure.." Cressida suggested.

"A new..Cure?" Sensaina asked.

"But..wanting to go through it all again, it's..inhuman!" Titania shouted. Sensaina bit back a smile as she watched Titania worry over her.

"It does seem to be quite a strange wish," Cressida pointed out.

"I don't care!" Sensaina shouted," For the sake of everyone, I'm more than willing to become a Pretty Cure once more."

Cressida chuckled as Titania took another deep breath," I suppose when you put it like that, how could we refuse you?"

"Really?!" Both Titania and Sensaina yelled with completely different tones.

"But then..I making some ground rules first!" Titania declared without a second thought.

"Well, you're the queen." Cressida giggled as her wavy bangs fell over her left eye.

"First off..." Titania trailed away for a moment," No letting anyone know you're a Pretty Cure."

Sensaina had a look of ennui," Got it."

"And..no running off during the middle of class if you sense something." Titania added.

"..Got it."

"And...please don't try to fight what you know you can't fight alone." Titania said," I don't care if you think you can handle it because you're older, if anything being older should make you smart enough to acknowledge your limits.."

"Acknowledge, my limits?" Sensaina repeated quietly.

Sensaina then acted as accordingly," Understood."

The portal to the human realm opened up behind Sensaina.

"Good luck." Titania smirked.

Sensaina smiled back and leapt into the portal.

"Sensaina!" Hideki shouted for what felt like the thousandth time. Sensaina snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" Sensaina asked.

"You've been just standing there with that box for five minutes!" Hideki said as he looked at her with a little concern," Did you sense it again?"

Sensaina then gave an awkward laugh," No, don't worry! I was just zoning out."

"Is this box really so light that you can zone out with it in your arms?" Hideki asked skeptically.

"Oh! Haha..." Sensaina laughed awkwardly again as she felt her arms becoming sore.

Hideki rolled his eyes and snickered as he took the box out of her hands.

_"That's right..we're moving in today.."_

The apartment seemed very plain right now with grey walls and stacks of boxes all over the place. So far, the apartment was dimly lit with the only source of light being the light that penetrated the small windows. The apartment was somewhat cold, which was a relief from the unusual March heat outside. As Hideki picked up more boxes, Sensaina was towards the doorway. She at the door and the newly made surname plate for their home.

"Hoshino," Sensaina read out with a small sense of pride.

_"Alright, so I'm not a Hoshino just yet, but.. one of these days.." _

Sensaina smiled to herself and went back inside.

"Hideki," Sensaina said.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever remember walking around this neighborhood back when you were in high school?" Sensaina asked.

"I'm not actually too sure.." Hideki said as he placed a box down,"..Well, that's the last of them."

"Now what?" Sensaina asked.

"Unpack?" Hideki said as if he felt his response was unnecessary.

Sensaina crossed her arms and gave Hideki a disapproving look.

"Alright, wanna just walk around the neighborhood?" Hideki said.

Sensaina lit up and grabbed Hideki's hand as she ran outside.

This neighborhood, being rather unfamiliar to the both of them, made Hideki worry of the chance that they could get lost at any point.

"Not so fast!" Hideki grumbled. Sensaina let go of him and giggled. They stood at the front of the apartment building where Hideki took out his phone and wrote the address into it.

"Now can go?" Sensaina asked.

"Whatever you'd like." Hideki said, knowing he wouldn't get much of a say in Sensaina next few decisions.

"Oh this will be so exciting! Back in Kirohikari, Seeing the town, Midorikage, all of our old friends, maybe I can see Kintsuki today!" Sensaina exclaimed as she twirled around in delight.

"Sensaina, aren't you forgetting two certain people?" Hideki scoffed.

"Huh?" Sensaina stopped her twirling.

Hideki raised his eyebrows as he felt he didn't need to name these people.

Sensaina looked down to the ground modestly, a small smile slowly appearing to her face.

"Well, a few days ago I got two postcards with letters attached to them. The first one was sent from Spain, Madrid to be exact..."

_Dear Sensaina, I guess you're still at the Heart of Dreams but whatever, I'll write while I still can. Today is the third of February (It's Kintsuki's birthday!) and today marks three months since I've arrived in Spain. At first, I wasn't sure how long I would stay, but..it's nice here. Before I graduated from university, I got a degree in Psychology, just in case the whole matchmaking stuff doesn't work out. If feels like it's been forever since I last saw you and Haruko and to think, just a few years ago, we were the legendary Pretty Cure warriors. It seems like it was only yesterday you were falling head over heels for Hideki. I guess, during my that fleeting time as a Pretty Cure, I never got around to finding true love. It's weird, because my Pretty Cure powers came from love, yet I had no luck with men at age fourteen. But now, things are just so, different from my old school-girl life. When I'm working part -time at this Japanese restaurant (Yep, they actually have some here!) I've been trying to learn both Spanish and English. It really is confusing, and I'm hoping I'll be to string together longer sentences, maybe even strike up a conversation with someone soon.. I have a few friends now, with some of them being Spanish, others being English and others Japanese and now, everything just feels so overwhelming. I had been living in a hotel for the last three months, and so finally I was able to find some roommates, so now I share a giant apartment with four girls. Sounds like no bathroom time, am I right? The apartment's pretty close to the beach so me and my roommates go there regularly and the view really is phenomenal, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I miss Kirohikari, it's just, my life has taken a twist and I don't think I can come back any time soon. Sadly, I haven't saved up enough money for a plane ticket and I think it'll be too much for me to mentally grasp if I go. I'm having a hard enough time grasping that I'm still in Spain! I can't wait too come soon, I miss you guys so much! Maybe you should get a laptop soon so we can videochat~ Hm, I feel like I'm forgetting something.. Oh yeah! (I didn't actually forget this, I was saving it~) I met this guys a few weeks after I just arrived in Spain. I was doing a late-night shift and I was sorta nervous to walk back to the hotel at that hour in the night since I hadn't done it before. It was a few more minutes until my shift was over and the restaurant was dead silent. Soon, a boy with auburn hair and cherry colored eyes came in. His skin seemed unnaturally tan, not like a spray tan but a tan from the beach or something because I had no trouble picturing him with a lighter skin tone. I walked up to him and awkwardly attempted to take his order. Back then, my Spanish vocabualary was ten times than it was now but I had forced myself to learn the phrase 'How may I serve you?' to avoid screwing up. However, for some reason that night, I felt like I could break down for nothing by just standing near him. After a few more moments of observing the menu, he gave me his order in Japanese. This greatly got my attention. I asked him if he was from Japan and he said yes. He offered me to sit with him and so I did. We each told our life stories without leaving a single detail, except for Pretty Cure with me.. He was from Sendai and went to a Catholic prestigious school called Kami no Yubi and that he had a fraternal twin sister that worked as a hairdresser. He said growing he wanted to very badly travel and explore. I asked him why and he told me for the sole purpose of photography. I had a closet love for photography for a while and ,I still do, we began to talk abut photography for what felt like unending hours. Soon, I realized it was far past closing time, and I never gave him his order, and I never found out his name. He told I can serve him next time and that his name was Adachi. I then told him I was scared to walk home alone and without hesitation he offered to walk me home. He's so sweet and I wish you could meet him. It's been so long since I had a relationship and I feel like we'll last for a very long time. I know things will be different, I just know it. He respects my decisions and he's no pushover to me. We have a mutual understanding and we're fine if one of us can't make it for a date or something. Currently, he's trying to get this really good pharmacist job at a hospital a few kilometers down where we live. It's a twenty minute drive and it pays very well. That's all I have on my life right, so tell me, how have things been with Hideki, did he propose yet? Don't you dare miss a single detail otherwise you'll be dead to me..kidding! Also, how have Doki and Toki and Titania been doing? I was trying to contact them with my Dreamkeeper last week but it didn't seem to work. I guessing it's bad reception or something, oh well I'll try again soon. I also gotta get working on my letter to Haruko. With love, Jonetsu._

"So then I'm assuming the other was from Haruko?" Hideki asked. The two had walked quite a bit and were now at a nearby park. It seemed to be a familiar place, unlike the apartment and the two sat down onto a bench.

"Yeah, she seems to be doing well too.."

_Hey Sensaina! It feels like it's been a century since I last heard from you, I know you were at the Heart of Dreams and all but still,I don't think I'm used to this college lifestyle yet. As you may or may not know, I got into this college, Konohamura a few months ago. It's really cool here! I share my dorm with this girl Manari. Manari's into Visual Kei and she looks really good in it. She said maybe one day she'll make a Visual Kei outfit for me too! Wouldn't that be cool? Anyways, I've been so grateful that my parents were able to get me here, but it's about three hours away from Kirohikari. I went to visit last week and I met up with Kintsuki, Ameko and a few other kids at Midorikage. A lot of them are gone, ready to start their lives I guess. I'll visit again in a few months time because I have finals coming up. Did I tell what field I was going to get into? I'm taking Biology and it's just so cool! My whole outlook on learning appears to have change and it really is great. But sometimes, I get a little homesick. I also fear that Niwao is lonely right now without a sibling. He's seven right now and in a few more years, he'll be going to Midorikage like we used to. My dorm is sorta messy right now because Manari was looking for her pair of leather lace-up knee-high boots, which make me wonder how something like that could ever be misplaced. I'm also really torn between if when I graduate from college if I should stay in Tokyo or go back to Kirohikari. I mean, I do miss everyone but sometimes I wonder what life will be like when I go back. I feel like things won't really be the same with everyone pretty much gone. Other times, I wonder what life would be like if I didn't get accepted to Konohamura. I remember back when I was a kid, I always wanted to take over Hanakaze Extrodinaire, when my parents would call it quits, but now.. I don't think I want to go to that. I still love flowers, but it's just, I want to..do more. I've been thinking for the past few months, what if I start a flower import and export company? Then everyone can feel the different beauty and ethnicity of every flower known to man. I've told one of my teachers about it and they know a lot about the industry business. They think I'll be able to go far with it as long as I get enough people to start the organization. So I think that's what I want to do, hopefully Niwao will be ok with owning the shop. Lately, I've been telling people on school campus about my future company. Some walk past and others seem interested. It makes me feel really accomplished, like, I'm doing something good for the world. I first want to travel and see what flowers are best cultivated in which conditions, but in the mean time I've been talking to people over the internet and getting statistics on certain flowers and plants from them. They've all been so supportive and say this dream of mine will go far. Let's hope they're right! Maybe I can even ship flowers from the Heart of Dreams~! So I heard Hideki was on temporary ruling duty for the past two years because Titania fell ill. She's fine now, right? It feels like it been forever since I went and I really wish I could go back soon. I really want to see Doki and Toki and Titania. Things really are different, I kinda miss my days as Cure Garden, it's hard to believe I had such powers back then, they were so unreal. Sometimes, it feels like the entire Pretty Cure thing was just one giant dream that I've haven't up from yet. Sometimes, when Manari's out and the dorm is empty, I shout "Pretty Cure, Dream On!" with my Dreamkeeper. For some reason, it just doesn't feel the same when I hold it. It saddens me that those days are over and now a new era has begun. It makes me teary when I think that soon, I'll have a career, and maybe even a family. But, I'm not so sure on the family part because I haven't really found anyone interesting yet. Oh well, I'm still young right? Maybe eventually, one day.. Ah! I hear my stomach rumbling.. (Did I mention we have a bakery, cafe, restaurant and ice cream parlor all across the street?) I'll probably go buy something to eat soon. Manari and I always go out to eat, like we don't ever cook. My cooking skills still aren't the best and Manari nearly burnt down the dorm last time she tried to cook.. Oh whatever! I really don't want to stop writing right now because I don't want to stop talking to you only to get a reply a few months later.. I also really miss Jonetsu and Toki. Did I already mention Toki? Well that must be because I miss her so much! Make sure Hideki doesn't steal her from me! From Haruko._

"I just want see them so badly now.." Sensaina sighed. The two were still on the bench. Hideki was zoning out and Sensaina held the two postcards in her lap. Both the postcards featured a picture of Jonetsu and Haruko.

"They both look so different." Sensaina examined. Jonetsu was now, a healthy weight for her age and she became noticeably darker. Haruko was taller and had darker freckles with now curly hair that went to her shoulder blades. Then Sensaina began to stare Hideki down.

"What is it? Hideki asked.

"You really don't seemed to have aged." Sensaina observed while squinting.

"Well, people from the Heart of Dreams tend to age at a slower rate unlike people here." Hideki explained, while adverting his gaze from Sensaina," But.."

"What?" Sensaina asked as she double blinked.

"Compared to your middle-school self, you changed a lot!" Hideki pointed out while pointing at her.

"I guess you're right," Sensaina chuckled," I don't wear my hair in pigtails as often.."

"That's not all!" Hideki shouted.

"I know!" Sensaina shouted back," My eyes have become darker, I'm guessing it was a dominant trait from my dad and.."

"..My hair's become more frizzy!" Sensaina said as she held a clump of her hair.

"Blame puberty." Hideki shrugged as he looked down to his lap.

Sensaina eye's suddenly widened and she quickly arose from the bench," I haven't written them back yet!"

"And you want to do that now?" Hideki asked in disbelief.

"Of course!"

"But we just got here!" Hideki reminded.

"Fine, good thing I came prepared." Sensaina then took out a pen and paper with a clip board on it and she began to write vigorously.

_"I guess now is too random a time.." _Hideki thought as he momentarily took out a small velvet black box.

"_Better luck tomorrow."_

"How should I start this?" Sensaina said quietly to herself. Tapping her pen against the clip board, she thought about how much her life had changed in the last seven years. Writing them a mini- timeline of her life from then to now seemed appropriate, but it also seemed somewhat long.

"I guess skimming out details wouldn't be _that _bad." Sensaina said without Hideki hearing.

"Dear Jonetsu and Haruko.." Sensaina wrote as read aloud.

"They're going to hate you for that." Hideki commented as he lazily sat on the bench.

Of course even Sensaina knew it was rude for her to write them the same letter while the both of them wrote separate letters to each but, it didn't feel very good to write to one first over the other.

"Don't remind me.." Sensaina said as she continued to write.

"_I can't help but feel all nostalgic as I'm writing to you guys, it really is hard for me to get my thoughts together and write at the moment. But I don't want to forget anything, so I'm forcing myself to write now. Haha, did you see what I did there? Hideki and I just got an apartment so we've been around a lot of boxes lately, and currently we're at the park near our apartment. It's only a few weeks now before my first day at Kyuzaki University and I'm getting all these butterflies! Sad to say, my parents won't see me off as they + MiMi our traveling around Japan with MiMi now becoming internationally famous. I'm really happy for them and I already knew this would happen, so..I can't say I'm surprised. During the two years and the Heart of Dreams, I went to a university there, and it was good, but probably not as good as Kyuzaki! :P I really can't believe I got accepted my dream school and now I am going to be a university student with a job (hopefully!) and quite possibly a more active love life. And no Jonetsu, Hideki hasn't proposed yet. And don't go thinking he's cheating on me with someone like Ayane! Hm, come to think of it, I haven't seen Ayane in a while either.. I wonder what happened to her. As for Titania and Toki they seem well, but I didn't get to see Doki last time..so I'm not sure what happened to her. Titania is well now, but she was deadly ill for about two years and so Hideki took over temporarily. He makes a good King~! I'm not sure if we will go back to rule when Titania is gone for good, but that a long time from now, so who knows? I still can't believe it's been seven years since we were Pretty Cure. Those were such eventful, and magical times. Things don't feel as magical but, it's alright..for now. Sorry, it's kinda hard for me to think of any thing more to say regarding my life.. Surprisingly, I'm not 'living the dream' just yet. I had to put my professional singing desires on hold while in the Heart of Dreams. I wrote a few songs, and for some reason, they're quite, meaningful and sorta twisted..I honestly don't know how that happened though. _

Sensaina sat there in not so deep thought on what she should write next. Thankfully, before her brain fried, Hideki spoke up.

"I'm getting bored, do you want to walk around a bit?" Hideki asked while stretching his legs on the bench.

"Alright, sure." Sensaina said as she got up and put the contents that were on her lap into her bag.

As she stood up beside Hideki, the two began to walk. The town seemed rather different from two years ago. For starters, the town itself was densely packed with adults, few of them being recognized by Sensaina as kids her age that went to different schools. The city was also becoming more technologically inclined, with anything that didn't involve digital workings regarded now as 'old-fashioned'. There seemed to be a few new stores and a lot were ran by newcomers in the shopping district of town. As much as Sensaina wanted to shop, she knew she had to save up and make a 'budget' for herself. The two eventually wandered out of the shopping district and into a more familiar place in town.

Sensaina stopped walking and tried to remember if she knew where she was.

"What is it?" Hideki asked with little concern.

"Isn't Midorikage nearby?" Sensaina asked.

"Yeah, I think so.." Hideki thought aloud. Excited, Sensaina ran carelessly in the direction her instincts pointed her to.

"W-wait up!" Hideki yelled, chasing after her.

The lavender haired girl refused to wait for him and ran ahead. She felt herself nearing the school, she felt all of her school girl memories overflowing her thoughts, and all of her emotions made her run faster.

But to her surprise, Midorikage wasn't here. A school was but, it wasn't Midorikage.

"What's this?" Sensaina asked. Hideki eventually caught up to her. Breathing heavily, he looked up to where Sensaina was looking.

"What the-?"

Sensaina read the name of the school written on the building.

"Irokage?" The two read aloud.

"You get to go to a social on Saturday?" A girl with her name, Yura, printed onto her bag. With her were two girls who she supposedly went to school with. The three girls had seifukus on, and a rather unique one at that. Their blouses were white and short sleeved and their sailor collars were salmon colored. Their skirts were spectrum-shaded with navy blue knee-high socks with brown mary-janes, with the exception of one of them wearing black heels. It was strange for schoolgirls to be out this late, but in their defense, it was only seven. They also happened to be nearby the school Irokage.

"It's no big deal." The girl with the black heels chuckled. She attempted to smile off the newly made superior complex between her and her friend, but it just appeared to make things worse.

"Oh, your hair's in your face." The third girl said as she arranged the fallen caramel colored hair to the back of her ear.

"Angela! You have such a classy life, and not to mention you get the best grades in class!" Yuna praised in an almost angry tone.

"Come on, my grades aren't any better than Atsuko-chan's." Angela reasoned.

"You're also not even Japanese," The third girl pointed out.

"Excuse me?" Angela giggled.

"Satomi's right, you're an Italian which makes you all the cooler!" Yura cried.

"I barely feel worthy in her presence~" Satomi swooned.

"Seriously I really am no different than either of you," Angela stated," You guys are like fangirls.."

"We should start an Angela fan club~!" Yura cried.

"Yes! But I get to be president." Satomi declared.

"Oh, I don't think so." Yura said as she towered over Satomi, the part of her bangs that framed her face in Satomi's eyes.

"Meanie!" Satomi shouted.

"Why can't you just both be co-presidents?" Angela asked.

Yuna and Satomi simply stared at Angela.

"What a great idea Princess Angela~!" The girls squealed.

"Oh great, I'm a princess now?" Angela asked.

The girls reached a cross street and split paths with Angela.

"See you tomorrow," Angela called out stiffly.

"Later, Miss Popular." Yura smirked.

"Miss Popular?" Angela repeated.

As Angela walked home by herself, deep, wavering thoughts crowded her mind.

" I'm not all that cool and yet, not only them, everyone thinks I'm the greatest. I don't get it, I've lived in this city my entire life, I don't consider myself anything but Japanese..so then, why don't I fit in? And not to mention, things will just get worse from here on out if I don't act as accordingly. I'll slip up, and after that..everyone I know is going to hate me. When I'll fail, everyone will tear my reputation apart. I won't be Miss Popular or Princess Angela anymore. I'll be deprived of attention, not even Yura or Satomi will look at me. And this is all because they think I strive for success, but that's not even it..I'm just good at what I do. Why can't anyone understand that? Why do I have to internally suffer and keeping giving it my all? What's going to happen when I've given my all too many times? Why am I trapped in my nightmares? "

Elsewhere, specifically, a large, nearly empty black room in God knows where, three individuals were assembled in front of a large throne.

"Lady Maligna, you requested to see the three of us!" A woman shouted. She was very thin and in pink like a ballerina. Her hair was tied into a large sock bun and was pink, her eyes were wide and pink with eyelashes that appeared to be fake but really weren't. Heck, the only parts of her outfit that weren't pink were her silver tiara decorated with a honey-colored gem and her silver-toned nose ring. Her arms were much skinnier than her legs and weren't very easy on the eyes. She kneeled in front of her leader along with two other figures, most likely male, obscured by shadows.

"I think it about time.." Maligna croaked.

"About time..?" The woman asked as she stood up.

"Prima, get back down." The figure beside her with a smirk.

Prima gasped at her actions and knelt back down. Maligna overlooked Prima's falter and continued to speak. She spoke of mere nonsense for a few moments and those few moments, Prima glared at the figure beside her. A complete jokester, the man was a very character but sometimes, even he had to make the most serious statements, but not usually without a smirk or sly tone accompanying it. Prima didn't have anything really against him, he just tend to get on her nerves, with his queer remarks and sometimes sick grin. The other figure was not much to Prima and was generally a silent figure, with apparently not a lot on their mind.

"Put this.." Maligna floated a black seed-like object to Prima.

"..Into their dreamstone." Maligna then conjured an image of a figure above their heads.

"Understood." Prima said in a passive tone.

"Gooood luck!" The figure that was beside her arose and cheered. The third figure stood silently.

"I don't need luck." Prima said in a quiet, malicious tone.

Prima reappeared in a grassy patch that lead to a forest that was nearby the main road. She then saw her victim stranding off in her direction.

"Did someone get lost?"

"I'm really sorry we were out for so long!" Sensaina apologized.

Hideki sighed: Honestly, it's..fine.

"But we were suppose to move around more boxes!" Sensaina cried.

"It's good, we can work on it tomorrow. We have our beds in our room and that's all that currently matters." Hideki stated.

"Yeah.." Sensaina said as she tugged at her collar. Secretly, she desired to sleep in the same bed with him for they haven't slept together in awhile.

As Sensaina was walking into her room, Hideki was turning red with guilt.

"Damn it! We were out for two hours and I still didn't get to do it." Hideki thought as he clutched the box in his pocket.

Sensaina walked into her room and to her surprise, there sat a grey and silver fairy eating a bar of chocolate.

"Hello..?" Sensaina was at a loss of words, but hey, she was taking this better than when she met Doki.

"You're out of chocolate-uku." The fairy said as it wolfed down the rest of the chocolate.

"So now it's uku?" Sensaina said calmly," Wait a second, was that my mint chocolate?!"

"So that's what this was? I thought some nimrod decided to put toothpaste inside this bar of chocolate, thinking it'd be a brilliant creation-uku." The fairy scoffed.

"And yet you ate it all." Sensaina observed.

"Eh, you snooze you lose-uku." The fairy shrugged.

Sensaina's patience was quickly wearing thin with this fairy and her attitude.

"Do you know what happens to people who eat all of my my chocolate.." Sensaina said, shaking with anger.

"Oh do tell me." The fairy responded. The fairy's voice seemed to be lacking enthusiasm the entire time, as if she was bored with Sensaina.

"You just bought yourself a one way ticket to the afterworld!" Sensaina roared as she threw her fist to the fairy.

"Is this how you treat guests?" The fairy asked, now only somewhat irritated.

"Sensaina!" Hideki barged into the room, forcing Sensaina to stuff the fairy under her bed's pillow and grab her phone as if she was talking with someone human.

"Ah! Sorry, sorry..these stupid telemarketers keep on calling me!" Sensaina lied. She had to admit, after a while she become a better liar around Hideki, though she wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Alright, just keep it down." Hideki warned as he left the room.

Once Hideki was completely gone, Sensaina reached for the fairy from under the pillow.

"Alright, why are you here? Sensaina asked as she held the fairy by the collar.

"What, no what the heck are you, where are you from-uku?" The fairy asked.

"I know that stuff already, don't you know who I am?" Sensaina said, sounding as if she had a big ego.

"Judging from your lack of fear for me, I suppose you were the lead Cure of the last generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Singer or something like that-uku..." The fairy responded.

"Cure Songstress.." Sensaina said between clenched teeth.

"Anyways.." The fairy said carelessly," The name's Kuu and the moment is approaching rapidly."

"What moment?" Sensaina asked.

"Wow, you claim you used to be a Pretty Cure, yet you're as clueless as that guy you shooed off a couple of minutes ago-uku.." Kuu remarked.

"Oh wait, why did I have to hide you from him?" Sensaina said as she facepalmed with her free hand.

"Beats me-uku." Kuu commented.

"I'm guessing you had no idea that was King Etoile huh?" Sensaina asked.

"Seriously-uku? Well, you learn something new every day-uku.." Kuu said.

"Anyways, what moment were you going on about?"Sensaina asked.

"Remember that dark aura you were feeling-uku?" Kuu asked

"Yeah..?" Sensaina responded cautiously.

"Well, it's coming..tonight." Kuu declared.

"Is it here now?" Sensaina asked.

Instead of delivering a sarcastic, snarky response, Kuu concentrated to feel any form of the aura. After a moment, Kuu's eyes bulged from her head and she dizzily took a step backwards.

"I'm guessing it's here." Sensaina said as she picked the fairy up.

"We need to go, also.." Kuu held up a dark colored, glittery device to her,".. You'll need this-uku."

Sensaina nodded and took the device from Kuu. It reminded her of a Dreamkeeper but it was a little different. There was no pink on it, and it was striped with white and had hints of violet. Sensaina didn't dare to open it just yet and she ran out of her room. But there was no getting past Hideki just yet.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I forgot,my letter in the park!" Sensaina cried.

"But didn't you put it in your purse?" Hideki asked.

"That's what I thought!" Sensaina interjected," Please, I swear I'll find it!"

"Go." Hideki sighed. Sensaina smiled as she hugged Hideki goodbye. She dashed out of the house, but not with taking a small piece of paper that looked like her letter in case of anything.

"I must say, you're quite the actor-uku." Kuu remarked.

"I know right?"Sensaina snickered. She stopped running as she realized she had no idea where to go.

"Where are we going?" Sensaina asked.

"It'll be no good if I do all the work here-uku." Kuu pointed out.

"Fine." Sensaina then focused herself and searched for the aura.

"That a way!" Sensaina cried as she ran in the direction. She ran for awhile and normally, she would have to stop to catch her breath but she was running for a serious matter right now. Soon, she had to leave the aura sensing to Kuu as she was no longer able to the two tasks at once.

"You're getting really close-uku!" Kuu cried.

Sensaina then forced herself to catch her breath. She held out the device Kuu had given her and her new dreamstone.

"Pretty Cure, Dream On!" She shouted. She expected herself to be devoured by a shimmering bright light, but instead, she just stood there awkwardly like a cosplayer after calling out their favorite character's transformation phrase.

"Uh, what's going on?" Sensaina asked as she double-blinked.

"Hm.." Kuu sounded. She rubbed her hand against her chin, then suddenly her eyes flickered up.

"That's right-uku!" Kuu said. She took out a small folded piece of paper she had with her and unfolded it.

"Queen Titania said this was your new transformation phrase-uku." Kuu said while she unfolded it. Without reading it, she handed the unfolded sheet of paper to Sensaina. Sensaina gingerly took the sheet and read it, but then she realized the page was unreadable to her.

"I can't read this." Sensaina stated.

"Why not-uku?" Kuu snapped.

"It's in English." Sensaina said. She handed Kuu the sheet of paper for her to read. Kuu rolled her eyes and whispered the phrase into Sensaina's ear.

"Got it." Sensaina said as she nodded.

She held the multi-colored device in one hand and her new dreamstone in the other.

"Pretty Cure, Spellbinding Power!" Sensaina shouted as she placed the dreamstone into the device.

A mixture of violet, black and white lights flew around Sensaina and enveloped her. She was transported into a realm of pure light and in the realm, parts of her body were glowing. With a twirl, a simple black dress appeared onto her. With a playful jump, her skirt became puffed up with two tiers, the top one lilac shaded and the bottom plum colored. As she lifted her arms, a violet corset appeared over her dress with a silver crescent moon above the center of where the corset began. She leaned backwards and brought her arms over her face and pair of light purple fingerless gloves with silver moons appeared. She did a full backwards flip and a pair of mauve ombre toned boots materialized onto her . Finally, her hair was parted into large pigtails turned white with slate streaks and with one final twist, a G-clef was tattooed onto her face and a black star was tattooed onto her right arm. Once her twist made a full three sixty, she struck a pose.

"The dazzling moon, an eternal symphony, Cure Lullaby!" She announced.

Once she had snapped back to her senses, she gazed at herself in awe. This obvious was not the same as when she transformed into Cure Songstress. She balled her fists and began to fangirl.

"Oh I feel so much cooler!" She yelled, " I wonder if Jonetsu and Haruko will get to have new transformations when they come ba-"

She stopped herself from finishing her sentence," -That's right. They aren't coming back for a while.."

Lullaby smiled sympathetically and began to run again.

"Now.." Prima had cornered her victim who happened to be Angela into a tree. After a few minutes of flailing, kicking and screaming with little avail, Angela was on the verge of giving up.

"I'll give you anything you want, just let me go!" Angela said as she frantically searched her bag for something she could use as a peace offering to Prima.

"That would be against my orders~" Prima singsonged.

Horrified, Angela desperately tried to make a run for it by throwing her bag in Prima's face but the laces that wrapped around Prima's fine legs unwrapped themselves from her and tied themselves to Angela and the tree.

"Pl-please.." Angela begged,"..let me go.."

"Not so fast!" A voice shouted. Angela lit up and as Prima turned around, she implanted the seed Maligna had given her into Angela's dreamstone. Angela moaned out in pain as the figure charged towards Prima.

Prima threw a shockingly strong punch to the figure but the figure dodged a landed a kick onto Prima.

"Who are you?!" Prima spat.

"Cure Lullaby!" The figure announced," Now, let that girl go!"

"Over my dead body." Prima scoffed. The two began to fight again.

"A..am I done for?" Angela said in a frightfully quiet tone.

"Pretty Cure, Midnight Shriek!" Lullaby cried as she spun in midair. She clapped her hands and violet stars and crescents circled around her, creating a whirlwind. She jumped out from the whirlwind and directed it to Prima. With a single snap of her fingers, the violet whirlwind accelerated and pursued the thin ballerina. Prima did multiple back flips as an attempt to run away, but soon, the whirlwind was within a few inches from her.

"Kya!" Prima shouted as she jumped backwards. She landed in an inadequate fashion on her feet a few meters away than where she was before.

As Prima battled the whirlwind, Cure Lullaby fought desperately with the ribbons that tied Angela against the tree.

"Don't worry, you'll get out of here safely." Lullaby said as she tried to undo the ribbons. She glanced over to Angela's bag to not look at Angela's distressed face. She then saw Angela's name printed on her bag.

"Angela? As in.. Ms. Giannino's granddaughter?" Lullaby asked.

"How do you know my grandma?" Angela asked weakly with the ribbons constraining her.

"How do you know her grandma-uku?" Kuu asked skeptically.

With one final tug, Lullaby successfully ripped Angela free from the ribbons. Angela breathed heavily and Kuu looked at her dreamstone.

"There's some kinda seed in the center of it-uku.." Kuu observed," So yeah, how do you know her grandmother?"

"I've saved her dreamstone before.." Lullaby panted," Back when I was Cure Songstress and when she was head over heels for Hideki."

"So it's been corrupted before-uku?" Kuu asked.

"Yeah, so what kinda seed do you think is in her dreamstone?" Lullaby asked.

"It's really dark, and it's making her dreamstone darker-uku.." Kuu said.

Prima had finally mangled away the whirlwind into nothing once more and now her eyes were set on Cure Lullaby.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Prima hollered.

Lullaby was becoming quite irritated with this girl and with one blunt kick in the stomach, their fight continued.

"Angela's had her dreamstone corrupted already-uku?" Kuu asked aloud. Angela was beside her, too weak to stand up and too traumatized to make sense of Kuu's abstract thoughts.

"That reminds me of something-uku..."

_"So it's been decided. You will accompany Sensaina as her fairy partner as she fights of this new rise of evil." Titania declared._

_"Um, I'm honored and all-uku, but..why can't my predecessor accompany her again-uku?" Kuu asked awkwardly. _

_"Ah, so yes! I think we've went over everything you need to know.." Titania walked herself away from the question," Oh right! There's one more thing."_

_Titania put a stern expression on her face before she spoke again," Not everyone on earth is in danger of a corrupted dreamstone again."_

_"Why not-uku?''_

_"After Malevolent's defeat, the Wishing Coffret had put an unbreakable seal on the dreamstones that had been corrupted before and during Malevolent's temporary reign."_

_"So, what's going to happen to the dreamstones with the seal on them if they're targeted for corruption-uku?"_

_"The corrupting item will simply, dissolve." _

_"Dissolve-uku?"_

_"Well, crumble away really. It's dark energy will simply be gone once the light of the seal drives it out." _

_"And only a few earthlings have this seal-uku?" _

_"Correct."_

"Something, like that-uku.." Kuu said

"Just who sent you?!" Lullaby yelled as she fought with Prima, throwing a swift punch to her.

"That was supposed to be my question-uku." Kuu said quietly.

"I was sent from Malignant, and that's all you need to know!" Prima screamed as she kicked Lullaby down

"Ah!" Angela screamed out in pain.

"Angela!" Lullaby cried as she spun around. She was still fighting with Prima and was unable to escape.

Prima snickered and wrapped her arm against Lullaby's waist to hold her back. Lullaby felt more than uncomfortable with Prima's scary slender arm around her and was shocked than she could hold back with such an arm.

"Come forth, Malignancy!" Prima cried.

Angela moaned as she felt her dreamstone rattle from within her. She passed out from the pain, but her dreamstone did not come to Prima. Instead, the darkness in the dreamstone vanished and she was safe from corruption.

"A dud?" Prima and Lullaby asked in unison.

After explaining why Angela's dreamstone failed to corrupt, Prima disappeared angrily and Lullaby went home.

"So..anyone who's already been corrupted isn't in danger?" Sensaina asked as the two of them walked home. It was almost dark out and not many people were outside thankfully, so now Sensaina could talk to Kuu without any worries. She felt guilty about lying to Hideki and that she took so long but at least she'd be home soon.

"Apparently-uku." Kuu responded.

"You don't sound so sure.." Sensaina sweatdropped. Sensaina was finally at the apartment and after a few moments of being in the building's elevator, she cautiously walked to the apartment.

"I'm home." She spoke quietly as she entered the house, making sure she wouldn't wake Hideki if he was asleep.

"Did you find the letter?" Hideki asked after a few moments of silence.

Sensaina lit up, glad he wasn't suspicious of her. She nodded and hugged him tightly. Her hug was tighter than Hideki expected and he looked at her strangely.

"Did something life-changing happen if the park?" Hideki asked awkwardly as he attempted wiggled himself free from Sensaina's embrace.

She shook her head, she just felt so grateful she had Hideki and that he was who he was. They didn't need to keep secrets anymore, so they couldn't cause disputes over trust. She knew that Hideki trusted her to tell him what happened at some point or another and she knew their mutual understanding, along with their love was the foundation of their relationship.

"I..I'm just so happy!" She cried.

The next day, Sensaina locked herself in her room to finish her letter to Jonetsu and Haruko.

"It's complete!" She shouted with pride.

"So, who gets the copy?" Hideki asked as he walked into the room.

"What copy?" Sensaina asked.

"Aren't you going to-?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sensaina held up two letters, almost identical to each other with the exception that the names 'Jonetsu and Haruko' were reversed.

"Actually," Sensaina rushed to their newly hooked up computer and put the two letters into the scanner, one at a time. One the scanner had scanned both the letters, Sensaina printed the two of them out.

"I get the copies." She declared.

"Why do you need copies of them?" Hideki questioned.

"They'll be frementos!" Sensaina beamed.

Hideki refused to repeat that piece of neology and just raised his eyebrows.

"Friend mementos." Sensaina shortly explained in a dull tone.

"Stamps are in the kitchen." Hideki said as he walked out of the room.

"You know-uku.." Kuu said as she pulled herself out from Sensaina's bed sheets," Things will just get harder from here on out, you're lucky yesterday was a failed attempt-uku."

"I know, that's why, I need to put my heart into everything I do from now on.." Sensaina said as she smiled to herself as she encased the letters into a pair of white envelopes.

"Starting with mailing these letters!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

For now, this will have to be a one-shot due to time-constraints, though a full chapter list has been planned. No promises I'll get the second chapter up soon, but rest assured it will be written..eventually.


End file.
